The Plague That Hit Konoha
by Jenvaati
Summary: Set after Sasuke leaves the village, but technically no spoilers. Everyone in Konoha mysteriously falls asleep, and they're all stuck in the same weird dream. No pairings. Becomes supernatural later on...
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't see the point of disclaimers! Do lawyers _actually_ read fanfiction? Correct me if I'm wrong….

Now that that's out of the way, hope you enjoy this story! The first chapter's a bit boring, but at least you know I tried…and since it's somewhat like a parody, the characters can be somewhat OOC…you don't have to review, but if you feel like it, go right ahead! Just so you know, there's no peer pressure…heh.

Oh, and one more thing. Please tell me if you think this is worth being in the 'humor' genre.

Okay, to the story—

The Plague that Hit Konoha

Chapter One: A Lull in Activity

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, baffled. At exactly noon that day, most people just dropped on the ground, asleep. The Hokage herself had to fight sleep. It was a constant battle, and it seemed to be draining her chakra. Shizune was also awake, but it seemed like it wasn't for long. Tsunade was completely confused as to why this happened, and what caused the forced sleep.

Everything happening in Konoha halted to a stop. The Anbu were out on a mission, and some remained to figure out what was going on. Only a few thought to confront Tsunade. They wre: Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-sama, why is everyone falling asleep?" asked Kurenai, getting straight to the point.

"How should I know?" asked Tsunade tiredly. "I'm amazed that you all are still awake."

"Hm, I can't stay awake much longer." admitted Kakashi.

"This is suspicious, very suspicious! Even my adorable Lee fell asleep! My team is losing the precious moments of their youth! You must do something, Tsunade-sama!" said Gai.

Asuma smoked through his pipe. "I'm not tired at all."

"I'm not either!" agreed Gai.

Tsunade, Kurenai, and Kakashi just glared at those two.

"Do you have any idea at all why this is happening?" asked Kakshi, changing the subject.

"If I did, don't you think I would've told you?" asked Tsunade, irritated.

Shikamaru yawned. "I don't think we have that much time."

"Maybe Jiraiya knows something…do any of you know where he is?" asked Tsunade.

"Isn't he out gathering information?" asked Shizune. "You of all people should know!"

"I'm too sleepy to remember…" Tsunade couldn't hold on longer, and fell asleep on the desk.

"This isn't good. Konoha will be defenseless if this goes on." said Shikamaru.

"You have a point." said Kakashi.

"Yeah…" Kurenai was next to drop on the floor.

Asuma and I will defend Konoha!" said Gai, striking his hero pose. His teeth flashed.

"You do that…" said Kakashi, falling asleep too.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru was next to fall asleep.

Gai and Asuma left the office, and decided to try to find out what was going on as well. What was with the forced sleep? It was like the 'forced sleep no jutsu' that Gaara did, except on a much, much larger scale.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2, because chapter 1 was…just an introduction! I have like 18 chapters done right now anyway, and the story starts getting more interesting at chapter 3…if I take a long time to post, feel free to review and yell at me, which probably won't work much since I get lazy a lot…

Chapter Two: Tsunade, asleep

Tsunade opened her eyes to find her office gone. She was, instead, at the Ichiraku ramen shop. _A dream?_, she thought.

Tsunade sat, and noticed a large bowl of ramen in front of her, and a pair of chopsticks.

"Old lady Tsunade? Are you going to eat that?" asked Naruto, who was sitting right next to her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled Tsunade, flicking Naruto's head. She forgot about being in the dream for a moment. This Naruto seemed to be as annoying as the real one.

Naruto flew backwards, and then disappeared.

"Huh?" Tsunade looked at her hand, and then at the spot where Naruto was. "What's going on?"

Then Orochimaru appeared. "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun."

"I'm not Sasuke…" said Tsunade.

"Come, Sasuke-kun. Don't you want power?" Orochimaru asked, smiling widely.

"Do I LOOK like Sasuke?" yelled Tsunade, now sufficiently angry.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to play a game of dice?" asked Orochimaru.

"I'm not Sasuke, but I'll play." said Tsunade, now slightly interested.

"Even or odds?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yosh…I can win against him! Evens!" said Tsunade.

Orochimaru rolled the dice. His eyes widened at the outcome. "It's evens."

"I…I won…I never win…something's wrong!" said Tsunade, realizing that her winning is usually a bad omen.

"Do you want to play again? This time with money?" asked Orochimaru.

"Bring it ON!" yelled Tsunade.

_This dream was going to go on for a while…_


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like doing Chapter 3 too, now that I'm here…

Chapter Three: Naruto, asleep

Naruto wasn't on the training field like he was supposed to be. He wasn't in the Ichiraku Ramen place like he was a few seconds ago. The last thing he remembered was getting flicked by Tsunade. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself instead, in a gambling den. He looked around, and saw two people playing dice.

"I WIN! I'M ACTUALLY WINNING!" yelled Tsunade.

"Old lady Tsunade…it's not that big of a deal dattebayo…" frowned Naruto.

"Shimata…" (Is that spelled right?) said Orochimaru. "I'm losing a lot of money."

"O-orochimaru?" Naruto was confused. What were they playing dice for?

"Konnichiwa, Jiraiya." said Orochimaru.

"Eh?" Naruto was even more confused.

"He thinks I'm Sasuke." whispered Tsunade.

"So, Sasuke-kun. Evens or odds?" asked Orochimaru.

"Let's have some sake first." said Tsunade, whipping some bottles out of nowhere.

"You guys are weird." said Naruto. He left the room, only to be in the middle of a forest.

"Eh? Eh?" Naruto looked around. The building he just left disappeared and now he was in the middle of nowhere.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke ran up to him.

"Sakura-chan! Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto looked down for a moment.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing, dattebayo!" said Naruto, shaking away feelings of sadness. He put on a cheery grin. "So where'd you guys come from?"

"Well…" started Sakura.

"Should I tell him?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, it might help…" said Sakura.

"We were chased by an evil banana that wanted to dye our hair purple." said Sasuke.

"Purple?" Sweat formed on Naruto's head.

"That's nothing!" said a voice. The three turned around to see Kakashi.

"Why? What happened to you?" asked Naruto.

"I was reading my book as usual, and then…I should probably just stop right there. You're underage after all." said Kakashi.

"That…can't be anything good…" Naruto and Sakura had paled.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"Hey forehead girl! What are you doing in MY dream?" yelled Ino, running up to them.

"You're the one in MY dream, Ino-pig!" yelled Sakura.

"It doesn't matter who's dream we're in, I'm still going to get Sasuke!" said Ino, sticking her tongue out.

"Not if I get him first!" said Sakura. The two tugged at Sasuke, who looked completely disinterested.

"Anosa, anosa! How big was that banana, anosa?" asked Naruto. (Note: Anosa hey, unless it's spelled wrong here…)

"Why…?" asked Sasuke.

"That thing rolling towards us looks like a banana." said Ino.

Kakashi turned a page in his book.

The banana swooped by and kidnapped Naruto. Then it rolled really fast out of everyone's field of vision.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to stop today at my favorite number- 4! So here's chapter 4!

Chapter Four: Kakashi, asleep

"Well…maybe you guys should go save Naruto." said Kakashi.

"US? What about YOU?" asked Sakura.

"The banana was your problem before. You brought it here." said Kakashi.

"No way…what if it dyes Naruto's hair purple?" asked Sasuke.

"Is there something wrong with the color purple?" asked Chouji, coming up to them. He was eating chips.

"Orange and purple don't really go together…" said Ino.

"What would you know about it, Ino-pig?" said Sakura rudely.

"Are you trying to pick a fight, forehead girl?" asked Ino, with a fist raised.

"Women are so troublesome…" said Shikamaru, who was next to Chouji.

"Shikamaru! I volunteer you to find Naruto!" said Ino.

"Hai, hai…" said Shikamaru, not listening.

"I volunteer Kakashi-sensei to find Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Why don't _you_ just go find that idiot?" asked Sasuke.

"Because…if his hair is dyed before I get there…I could get emotionally scarred for the rest of my life." said Sakura.

"I can't imagine him with purple hair." admitted Kakashi.

"If you go, you won't have to!" said Sakura.

"This is so troublesome." said Shikamaru, yawning.

Chouji ate his chips faster.

"I think Naruto's fine on his own." said Kakashi, turning another page in his book.

"The…the banana's back." said Sasuke.

"Even Sasuke-kun's scared!" said Ino, now completely shaken. She moved closer to Shikamaru and Chouji.

The giant banana was back, but this time there were people on it. The banana shook the people off, who were apparently the team from the Sand village minus one. Then the banana left again.

"How annoying…we go to visit Konoha, and then fall asleep." said Temari.

"Yeah…too bad Gaara didn't fall asleep." said Kankurou.

"Watch Gaara save the day and wake everyone up." said Temari.

Kankurou nodded. "So what's the deal here?"

"Naruto got kidnapped by a banana." said Sakura.

"Only that idiot could manage to do something as stupid as that." said Sasuke.

"I'm off to find something to eat." said Kakashi.

"Wait, where are you going? You're supposed to find Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Good luck with that!" said Kakashi. He raised his hand in a wave, and then started to walk away. The forest vanished around him, and instead he found himself at a restaurant that served barbecue.

Kakashi ordered something and began to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so everyone knows, I finished writing the story! Now all that's left is to post it! I've only gotten one review so far, but that's alright. I haven't come here for the reviews! And when I post, I do want to post a few chapters at a time…because I CAN! So thanks to my one and only reviewer, who's given me a not-that-very-unique review anymore, since I seem to always be getting reviews like that nowadays…and I love it!

Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter Five: Shikamaru, asleep

"This is so troublesome…why do I have to dream about weird people…" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, why did you have to dream about such weird people?" asked Temari. "Should've just dreamed about me!"

"Hai, hai…"

"Up for a game of shougi?" asked Temari. (shougiJapanese chess) It turned out that she had the board and pieces all set up.

Shikamaru yawned. "Let's play."

They're surroundings changed, and it looked like they were now at Asuma's house. Couji got warped along with them.

"This is t he most troublesome dream I've ever had." said Shikamaru.

"It's got to be the weirdest." said Temari.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing with the banana." said Chouji.


	6. Chapter 6

And I know that last one was really short, and I am making it a point to do a few chapters at a time- so, here's the next one!

Chapter Six: Ino, asleep

"Sasuke-kun! What should we do about Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Didn't we talk about this already? Let's leave Naruto alone." said Sakura, answering for Sasuke.

"Yeah, and I don't really want to face that banana." said Sasuke.

"I thought an Uchiha would be tougher than that, but I guess I can't be right all the time." said Neji, smirking.

"What was that about a banana?" asked Lee.

"I could use a banana right now." said Tenten.

"Too much potassium isn't good for you, Tenten." said Neji.

"Are you hinting at something?" asked Tenten.

"No, I'm not hinting it. You have a banana addiction." said Neji.

"Funny…I think we're all stuck in the same dream and then you have a banana addiction, Tenten. Maybe your dream is affecting ours?" asked Ino.

"I don't think so…I don't even know what happened to Naruto!" said Tenten.

"It's just a coincidence.." sighed Sakura.

"You actually had good logic there." said Sasuke, surprised.

"Here that, Huge Forehead Girl? Sasuke-kun just complimented me!" said Ino.

"Are you going to tell us what happened here?" asked Neji.

"Well…" started Sakura.

"She just doesn't want to admit it." said Sasuke.

"You have to admit that it's hard to admit." said Sakura.

"At least I'm going to admit something that's hard to admit that you won't admit!" said Sasuke.

"I really don't want to admit soemthing I don't want to admit because it's hard to admit so that's why you're going to admit it because it's too hard for me to admit!" said Sakura.

"Sakura, stop flirting with Sasuke!" said Ino.

"How is that flirting, Ino-pig?" asked Sakura.

"Uh…so Sakura-san, what happened?" asked Lee.

"I told you, I can't admit what happened because it's too hard to admit so I won't admit it and that's why Sasuke-kun will admit it because it's not too hard for him to admit!" said Sakura.

"You're over-doing it, Sakura…" said Sasuke.

"So tell us what happened!" said Tenten.

"Fine." said Sasuke.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, you mean now?" asked Sasuke.

Neji nodded slowly.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura and I"

Sakura interrupted him. "See Ino? Doesn't that sound absolutely adorable put together like that? Sakura and I?"

"Ignore her." said Neji.

"Sakura and I were chased by a banana which was evil and was going to dye our hair purple." said Sasuke.

"That's the part I didn't want to admit." said Sakura. "Because"

"Please, Sakura-san. We know…" interrupted Lee.

"Would it really matter if your hair was dyed purple, Sakura? It's already pink." said Ino.

"It _does_ matter! You shouldn't be talking because your hair is white!" said Sakura.

"It's silver, thank you." said Ino.

"No, it's white!" said Sakura.

"It's silvery white then!" said Ino.

"FINE!" agreed Sakura.

"This story's taking a while…" said Neji.

"It's because Sakura and Ino keep interrupting." said Tenten.

"Go on, Uchiha." said Kankurou from next to Tenten and Lee. Tenten and Lee jumped. They forgot that he was there.

"Ah, we got away from the giant banana for a while, and met Naruto and Kakashi sensei." continued Sasuke.

"Guess what, Sasuke? Because we were in a dream, I forgot this for a while, but I'm over you." said Ino.

"Good." said Sasuke.

"You did leave the village to get power and all, so I decided that Sakura can have you for all I care." continued Ino.

"Hell yeah!" said Inner Sakura.

"So, Sakura, want the ribbon back?" asked Ino, holding Sakura the ribbon that Sakura had returned to her the day they became genins and decided to fight over Sasuke and all.


	7. Chapter 7

And last one for today!

Chapter Seven: Sakura, asleep

"Sure, Ino." said Sakura, smiling at Ino. She took off her forehead protector and tied it around her wrist. Then she put the ribbon on, like it was 'back in the days'.

"Hurry up, Uchiha." said Kankurou, wanting to get on with the story. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'll bet he lost his place." said Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun's too good to lose his place!" said Sakura.

"Yeah…So we found Naruto, and Kakashi came out of nowhere." said Sasuke.

"We don't know if Naruto's met anyone before us though." said Sakura.

"Then Shikamaru's team came." said Sasuke.

"Then the banana came back, kidnapped Naruto, and left." said Sakura.

"Why don't _you_ just tell the story?" asked Sasuke angrily, glaring at Sakura.

"Sure!" said Sakura. "Kakashi left to grab something to eat, and the Sand team came riding on the banana. The banana dropped them off. Gaara didn't come though. And you guys know the rest."

"You forgot to tell them that Shikamaru left with Temari to play shougi." said Kankurou.

"And that Chouji went along too." said Ino.

"So…basically we have to save Naruto from the banana?" asked Lee.

"I have a debt to pay to Naruto. I shall find him." said Neji.

"I'll go too." said Tenten.

"you just want to eat the banana." said Neji.

"It is NOT an obsession!" said Tenten.

"It is when you bring bunches of bananas to training." said Neji.

"They help me concentrate!" said Tenten.

"The huge banana will help you concentrate more!" said Lee, taking Neji's side.

"Yeah, which is why you want to eat it!" said Neji.

"We're not getting anywhere." said Sasuke.

"Why exactly are _you_ here?" asked Neji, glaring at Sasuke.

"Yeah! We sent a whole team after you, and suddenly you're here! Acting all nice and all!" said Ino.

"Orochimaru and I" started Sasuke.

"Doesn't sound as good as Sakura and I…" said Sakura dreamily.

"Why do you keep interrupting me?" asked Sasuke angrily. "You're annoying!"

Sakura's world just broke then and there for her. Suddenly, everything around her vanished and she teleported to a cemetary. There, she broke down crying.


	8. Chapter 8

And now for my weekly 2-5 chapter update!

And in this chapter, I wrote my greatest metaphor ever! The one that Lee says, you'll find it!

Chapter Eight: Neji, asleep

"Nicely done." said Neji.

"I don't think she's having a dream anymore." said Ino. "More like a nightmare."

"Kinda glad you got over Sasuke now aren't you?" asked Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"We're still not doing anything to save Naruto." said Lee. "His youth is slowly ebbing away from the great ocean of life!"

"Oh great…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"At this rate, everyone's going to disappear though." said Kankurou, changing the subject.

"I like doing nothing." said Ino. "Now I know how Shikamaru feels."

"Weren't you telling us something?" asked Tenten to Sasuke.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I am NOT A BANANA FREAK!" yelled Tenten.

"Ah…I was traveling with Orochimaru. He needed to dig something up in Konoha that he buried years ago. Then he had a brilliant idea, to force people to sleep and let them all share the same dream. Unfortunately, since his jutsu was on such a large scale, he accidentally brought us into it as well." said Sasuke.

"Smart." said Neji.

"So why are you being all nice?" asked Ino.

"I wasn't that nice to Sakura was I?" asked Sasuke.

"Good point." said Ino.

"Soon only one of us will be left." prophesied Neji.

"You're being awfully optimistic." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

Tenten just fumed in silence.

"Let's send someone away as a scout." said Kankurou.

"But whoever goes…might not come back." said Neji.

"Right, right…" said Lee, taking notes.

"Let's vote on who should go!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"For your information, I don't even have any bananas with me right now!" said Tenten.

"Liar." said Neji.

"Yeah…I agree with Neji." said Ino after some thought.

"Show us what's in your pockets!" ordered Sasuke.

"Fine." Tenten took everything out, and to her surprise, she found a baby banana.

"Well." said Neji.

"I didn't know!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

Tenten refused to reply, and ate the banana.

"Let's vote on who should go as a scout." said Kankurou, trying to keep the group focused.

"I vote on Kankurou." said Ino.

Everyone else besides Kankurou nodded.

"Konoha is so annoying…" said Kankurou, as he got up to go. Then he disappeared and found himself in a cave.

"Great…" he said to himself.

"That was fast." said Neji.

"Don't say anything, Tenten. You'll be wasting precious moments of your youth." said Lee, when he noticed that Tenten was about to reply.


	9. Chapter 9

You know, I'm a day late…I was just really busy yesterday…and I'm busy today, but as I'm too lazy to do my homework…

Chapter Nine: Tenten, asleep

"I don't think scouts are the greatest idea, but…let's do it again!" said Ino.

"Yeah, it was actually…fun watching Kankurou disappear." said Sasuke.

"Wonder where Sakura-san went…" said Lee.

"We will never know…" said Sasuke, as if he didn't send her away.

"Hey, aren't there more genins that we didn't meet yet?" asked Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"She's right. Weren't there more losers out there?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes!" said Lee, taking more notes. "There is Kiba, Hinata, and Shino!"

"H-hi everyone." said Hinata.

"HEY! We're all in the same weird dream together! Isn't it great, Shino?" asked Kiba.

"It's fascinating." said Shino.

"Speak of the devil…" said Sasuke.

"So what's with this dream?" asked Kiba.

"You do the honors, Sasuke." said Ino.

Sasuke summarized everything that happened for Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

"S-s-so…N-Naruto-kun got kidnapped and no one's doing anything?" asked Hinata.

"Pretty much." said Neji.

"Yeah." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I-I have a banana in my p-pouch." said Hinata.

"Really?" asked Tenten, with stars in her eyes.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"Because I missed breakfast today, Neji nii-san." said Hinata, handing Tenten a few bananas. Tenten ate the bananas rapidly.

"Tsk, your potassium intake, Tenten." said Neji.

"It is not an obsession, Neji." said Tenten, wiping her mouth.

"You're in denial." said Neji.

"Sasuke." said Shino in a scary voice.

"Uh oh…" breathed Ino.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"A fly just flew in your mouth." said Shino.

"So?" asked Sasuke.

"You swallowed it." said Shino.

"Should I care?" asked SAsuke.

Hinata gasped. "N-no one harms bugs in front of Shino."

"And insects!" added Kiba.

"Even spiders!" supplied Ino.

"Bananas too!" said Tenten.

"Now you're just going too far." said Neji.

"Sorry." said Tenten.

"You should be." said Neji.


	10. Chapter 10

Hmm, I update a lot for this story…I hope you're enjoying it!

Chapter ten: Kiba, asleep

"Why did you swallow that fly?" asked Shino menacingly.

"I didn't want to. Flies taste horrible!" said Sasuke.

"T-throw it up while you still can, Sasuke-san." said Hinata.

"It's for your own good!" said Kiba.

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Sasuke.

"Think about Sakura!" said Ino.

"Now that's just mean." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I thought you made up with Sakura-san!" said Lee, still taking notes.

"I did, but Sasuke didn't!" said Ino.

"Good point." said Neji.

Sasuke threw up. The fly could be seen in the mess.

"It's not dead yet." said Shino.

"O-oh no! We need Sakura! She knows medical jutsus!" said Hinata.

"Who needs medical jutsus? I know some." said Kabuto. He just appeared.

"The fly!" said Ino.

"Hurry!" said Kiba.

"Why does everyone care?" asked Sasuke.

"Loser." said Neji.

Kabuto quickly healed the fly, although he tried not to touch it or Sasuke's mess. Then the fly flew away to wash itself off of Sasuke's germs.

"That worked out." said Shino.

"Hey, Kabuto." said Sasuke.

"I have to find Orochimaru-sama, I don't have time to deal with you right now." said Kabuto.

"But you saved the fly's life!" protested Hinata.

"And Sasuke's." said Kiba.

"At least tell us how you came to be in our dream." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I came with Orochimaru-sama." said Kabuto.

Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I forgot to mention him. This is Kabuto." introduced Sasuke.

"You're our hero, Kabuto!" said Ino.

"I really have to go! It was nice seeing you all again!" said Kabuto. He disappeared and found himself cramped under Naruto's apartment's table.

"Sasuke, have you learned anything from all this?" asked Shino.

"Yeah." said Sasuke.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, you want me to tell you?" asked Sasuke.

"That's the idea." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"You know it's coming Tenten…yet you always speak…" said Ino.

"What, you want me to just shut up the whole time?" asked Tenten.

"Uh…shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Hmph!" said Tenten.

Lee took down more notes. "Sasuke, it's your turn to speak!" he said.

"Oh, right. I learned that flies have a horrible taste." said Sasuke.

Shino nodded, satisfied.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last one for today…I'm getting tired of typing.

Chapter Eleven: Lee, asleep

"We-we still didn't get anywhere…" pointed out Hinata.

"That's true…" said Ino.

"We should probably _try_ to find Naruto." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

Kurenai walked up to everyone. "What's going on? One minute I'm in the Hokage-sama's office, and the next…"

They were all still in a forest area.

"I think we found our new scout!" said Ino gleefully.

"You're right! Kurenai-sensei's perfect!" said Kiba.

"You're all too flattering…I know I'm perfect!" said Kurenai.

"Great! Now look for Naruto!" said Kiba.

"Sure!" Kurenai disappeared as soon as she broke away from the group. She found herself underneath a cramped table in Naruto's apartment. Kabuto was underneath there as well, and they both tried to get out but were stuck together.

"My…this is awkward…" said Kurenai.

Back to everyone else.

"I still kinda want to send another scout." said Ino.

"Who's left?" asked Sasuke.

"We can't send you out…you've been here for a while." said Ino.

"Yeah, you're practically a veteran!" said Tenten.

"That didn't even make sense, Tenten." said Neji.

Lee wrote some more in his notepad.

"What are you writing in that?" asked Kiba.

"Y-yeah…I'm c-curious." said Hinata.

Shino grabbed the notepad with bugs, and Hinata snatched it from him. Akamaru took it from Hinata, and gave it to Kiba.

Then Tenten took it from Kiba, and Ino used ninja string to take it from Tenten. Sasuke bribed Tenten with a nonexistant banana and took it from her. Neji snatched it from SAsuke, similar to how Hinata snatched the notepad from Shino.

"I'm reading this first." said Neji. He looked at the notepad. Then he started to read out loud.

(Note: Lee didn't write everything in order)

Page 1

"Gaara's gourd is suspicious"

"Use Lotus to protect someone precious"

"Gaara has red hair"

"Neji takes good care of his hair"

"Tenten likes bananas a little bit too much."

"Now let's reflect on that." said Neji.

"I do NOT have an obsession." said Tenten.

"If even Lee wrote it, you do." said Ino.

"Gaara has red hair?" asked Sasuke.

"Gai-sensei told me all about it! Red is the most youthful hiar color, wouldn't you agree? I wouldn't have noticed if Gai-sensei didn't tell me!" said Lee.

"I hear you." agreed Sasuke. "I always thought it was more of a chocolate color."

"Amazing." said Ino, glad she got over Sasuke.

"Let's continue." said Neji.

Page 2

"A banana kidnapped Naruto"

"Shino almost killed Sasuke."

"Flies are cooler than Sasuke."

"Kabuto saved the fly's life."

"The fly hates Sasuke"

"Ino got over Sasuke."

"Let's take this moment to reflect again." said Neji.

"Actually, this is getting a bit boring." said Ino, grabbing the notepad and handing it to Lee. Then she pushed Lee along.

"You're our new scout! You should be honored!" said Ino.

"Yes! My youth will lead us to Naruto!" said Lee.

Lee disappeared, and found himself in a room full of portraits of Gai. He started to admire every painting.


	12. Chapter 12

I missed last week's update, so this time I'm going to do double! That means 5-6 chapters will be updated during today and tomorrow!

Chapter Twelve: Hinata, asleep

"W-we still haven't found N-n-naruto-kun…" said Hinata.

"Déjà vu," said Sasuke.

Hinata just stared at Sasuke.

"You know what would really be funny? If Sasuke swallowed another fly!" said Kiba.

"I think we found our new scout!" said Ino enthusiastically, without replying to Kiba.

"I agree," said Shino.

"That was just mean…" said Kiba sadly.

"It's okay, Kiba. It happens," said Hinata, patting Kiba on the back.

"Don't encourage him, Hinata," said Shino.

"Guess what?" asked Neji.

"What?" Sasuke didn't feel like guessing.

"Tenten's going to say something," said Neji.

"We've been standing here for a long time," said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

"For your information, I haven't mentioned bananas for a while!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

"Wait, before you guys start that again…" interrupted Ino.

Sasuke knew exactly what she was going to say and interrupted Ino who interrupted Neji and Tenten's fight.

"Let's send out Kiba just because." said Sasuke.

"Hey, that was what I was going to say!" said Ino, surprised.

"I know." said Sasuke.

"Why do I have to go?" whined Kiba.

"B-because…you annoyed Shino-kun and Ino…and Sasuke doesn't l-like you." said Hinata.

"But to be fair, Sasuke doesn't hate you either," said Shino.

"Thanks guys, I feel a lot better…" said Kiba sarcastically.

"Hurry up and go! I like the part where scouts disappear the best!" said Ino excitedly.

"I'm going…" Kiba picked up Akamaru, who barked sadly. They disappeared and found themselves on top of the Hokage statues with a basket of dog biscuits and sandwiches.

"That was exciting," said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

Tenten sighed. "Are you going to say that every time I say something?"

"Wow, Tenten." said Sasuke.

"You just figured that out?" asked Neji, shocked.

"Kinda sorta," said Tenten.

"I-I think you had _too_ much potassium, Tenten." said Hinata.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her this whole time!" said Neji.

"Why bananas? Why couldn't it be tomatoes?" asked Sasuke.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Tomatoes?" asked Shino.

"Who likes tomatoes? That much?" asked Ino.

"Sasuke, you're weird." said Shino.

"Even Hinata-sama hates tomatoes!" said Neji.

"That's not much of an argument…Hinata's a picky eater," said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Hinata and Neji together.

"Isn't it sweet? They're bonding!" said Ino.

"Not really," said Shino.

"Yeah, you're right…" said Ino.


	13. Chapter 13

And now to bother everyone on my alert list EVEN MORE! Heh heh heh…

Chapter Thirteen: Shino, asleep

Kiba and Akamaru:

"So, how do we get down from here?" asked Kiba.

Shikamaru, Temari, and Chouji:

"I WIN! I didn't think—I mean, of course I win! I'm perfect after all!" said Temari.

"Actually…it was too troublesome for me to move that piece there." said Shikamaru, pointing to a piece. "If I did, I would've won. I let you win."

"And it's not troublesome for you to explain that to me?" asked Temari angrily, a vein popping.

"You really have a lot to learn about Shikamaru," said Chouji, eating chips faster than ever before until he came to the last chip.

"I'm all out…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Chouji after eating the last chip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, etc." yelled Chouji, going on and on.

Back to everyone else:

"I was thinking, before we mindlessly send another scout…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji. Now that this discussion didn't involve her, Hinata stayed out of it.

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke and Ino, who liked sending out scouts.

"Why don't we ACTUALLY look for Naruto as a GROUP?" suggested Tenten, disregarding them.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

"I agree with her…" said Hinata.

"Yeah," said Shino.

"Because we-we'll probably be nominated to be scouts before everyone else," explained Hinata.

"Exactly," agreed Shino.

"Good point," said Ino.

"That's completely true," said Sasuke.

"Which is why we're nominating you right now to save the trouble!" said Ino.

"Have fun scouting, Hinata and Shino!" said Sasuke.

"Good luck!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

"M-maybe we'll actually f-find N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"You go on thinking that," said Ino.

"Cold," said Shino.

Hinata and Shino disappeared and appeared under Naruto's apartment's table. They were cramped underneath along with Kurenai and Kabuto.

"Curses!" said Kabuto.

"More curses!" said Kurenai.

"This…hurts," said Shino.

"A lot," added Hinata.

"…It's our hero, Hinata," said Shino.

"Who, me? Aw, you're too nice, Shino, Hinata," said Kurenai.

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei. Shino meant Kabuto-sama," said Hinata.

"Kabuto?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah. He saved a fly from Sasuke," said Shino.

"And he saved Sasuke from Shino-kun," said Hinata.

"I would be flattered, but this table really HURTS!" yelled Kabuto.

The four moaned in pain.


	14. Chapter 14

…and here's my third one for today! I think I'll do the rest tomorrow…

Chapter Fourteen: Sasuke, asleep

"Maybe we should follow Tenten's plan…" said Ino glumly.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because, I really don't think this dream is going to end at t his rate," said Ino.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because we're still not doing anything," said Ino.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because we're too lazy to do anything," said Ino.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because we're copying Shikamaru," said Ino.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because Shikamaru's easy to copy," said Ino.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"UGH! I can't take this anymore!" yelled Tenten.

Neji and Sasuke both said "Why" and "Shut up, banana freak" at the same time respectively.

"Have you NOTICED that we still aren't getting anywhere?" asked Tenten, disgruntled.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

"Wait…I think she's actually serious," said Ino, with her eyes wide.

"Fine, we'll walk," said Sasuke sadly.

They walked and walked, until Sasuke fell in a pit.

"As much as I hate to say it, leave without me," said Sasuke.

"Here's an idea, use your ninja techniques!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"He's too lazy to use ninja techniques, haven't you been listening?" asked Ino, annoyed.

"Yeah, we're pretending to be like Shikamaru," said Neji, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke grumbled, so the group started to move on.


	15. Chapter 15

I lied…THIS is the last one for today!

Chapter Fifteen: Ino, Tenten, and Neji by themselves

"Hopefully nothing else stupid goes on," said Tenten.

"That sounds like it's worded wrong. It must be because of your annoyingly high potassium intake," said Neji.

"You're making it sound like a very serious obsession!" said Tenten angrily.

"It is though," pointed out Ino.

"Just wait till I outnumber you!" said Tenten.

"When's that going to happen? When you're by yourself?" asked Neji.

"You forgot something," said Ino.

"Oh yeah, and shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

Suddenly, Ino got tripped and got trapped in a net and somehow ended up hanging from a tree in the net.

"Ow," said Ino.

"Tough luck," said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

"I guess you'll have to keep going," said Ino. "Even though it probably pains you so much to leave me."

"Of course it does," said Tenten sarcastically.

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

Tenten sighed. "Let's keep going."

"Shut up, banana freak," said Neji.

"You're not going to stop that are you?" asked Tenten.

Neji stared at her incredulously. "Shut up, banana freak."


	16. Chapter 16

I lied…I was going to update days ago, but I lied…whoops. Haha, so just read this!

Chapter Sixteen: Neji and Tenten by themselves

"So it's just me and you." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"And it's up to me to carry the conversation!" said Tenten confidently.

"Why are you trying so hard again?" asked Neji.

Tenten refused to reply, and silently fumed at Neji. Suddenly, Tenten sniffed the air.

"I smell it…" said Tenten, sniffing constantly.

"Smell what?" asked Neji.

"The scent…of a giant banana! And the color purple!" said Tenten.

"What does purple smell like?" asked Neji.

"It smells a bit darker than pink, but lighter than black." answered Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." replied Neji.

They walked onward, until they spotted the banana.

"Oh, it's beautiful! It looks scrumptious!" squealed Tenten.

"Haven't you had enough bananas for one day?" asked Neji.

"Never!" said Tenten, with a crazed look on her eyes.

"So where's Naruto?" asked Neji.

"Use your Byukagan." said Tenten.

"Why are you still trying…we're all trying to be like Shikamaru remember? Not do anything?" Neji helplessly tried to get Tenten to understand.

"It doesn't matter, I see Naruto coming from behind the banana! His hair is still blonde!" said Tenten.

"That's a relief!" said Neji, who had covered his eyes for a while.

"Well, let's get closer so we can save Naruto!" said Tenten. As soon as she said that, Neji fell in a hole with a net in it and got trapped.

"Shut up, banana freak!" Neji called out from the pit.

Tenten sighed, and went to greet the banana.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Tenten alone

Tenten cautiously walked up to the banana, and was wondering how she would unpeel it. Then she saw the giant banana push Naruto out from behind it, and noticed that Naruto was tied. They were near a river, and an ominous can of purple dye lay near Naruto. Naruto couldn't move, and he kept struggling.

The banana just seemed to contemplate on how best to approach its evil deed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you Naruto!" said Tenten. A distant 'SHUT UP, BANANA FREAK!" was heard, but Neji was just trying too hard.

The banana turned to face Tenten as soon as it heard her voice. But Tenten, since she was a rabid banana eater, jumped on the banana and began to peel it.

"Go Tenten, dattebayo!" said Naruto enthusiastically. "You rock!"

Tenten ignored him as she bit into the now unmoving banana. She relished the taste, but ate it rapidly.

"Great, now can you untie me?" asked Naruto.

"Fine…" said Tenten, wiping her mouth. She untied Naruto, and kicked the can of purple dye into the river.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Naruto.

"They…" Tenten didn't know how to answer.

"Okay." said Naruto, as if she had answered.

"So let's go somewhere random!" said Tenten.

"No wait, I have a feeling that we should stay here." said Naruto.

"I want another banana…" said Tenten.

"That's an addiction." said Naruto.

"Is NOT!" said Tenten.

"But you just ate that huge thing!" said Naruto.

"That's an exception." argued Tenten.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Gaara, awake

Gaara looked through the town of Konoha. Everyone seemed to be asleep. He decided that this felt much like his own 'Forced sleep no jutsu'. Naruto woke him up by punching him, so Gaara decided to return the favor.

After tracking Naruto down, Gaara gave him a good, hard whack. Naruto still lay there. Then Gaara thought that maybe this sleep was more involved, and possibly included dreams, which of course change _everything_.

Gaara noticed that everyone was asleep in Konoha, and that every character that mattered would probably be sharing the same dream. Thus, Gaara concluded that to wake everyone up, they had to be together in their dream and in real life too.

Gaara decided to enter Naruto's head for a while to relay the message.

"Naruto." he said, coming up from behind Naruto. Naruto shrieked and hid behind Tenten.

"Hello, Gaara. What brings you to these strange parts?" asked Tenten.

"I have to tell you something. Can you gather everyone here together? Otherwise you won't be able to wake up from this dream." said Gaara.

"Will you stay and help?" asked Naruto.

"No, I have to gather your bodies together in real life." said Gaara.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Because I can." said Gaara. With that said, Gaara left the dream and refused to give everyone a break and take them along with him. Then he started to gather bodies to Naruto's training area. Only the characters that mattered, obviously.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Asuma, awake

Asuma seemed like he was gathering information, but was actually picking the pockets of his sleeping comrades. He took a coupon to buy sake from Tsunade, and a blank scroll from Kurenai. From Shikamaru, he took a free kunai, and he took some marshmallows from Shizune. Asuma found a dog biscuit with Kakashi, and took that too.

After picking every pocket in Tsunade's office, Asuma left to the larger and crueler world outside. He decided to go to Naruto's team's training area, and found Gaara there. Gaara looked like he was just leaving.

Asuma took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the floor, stepping on it so that it burned out. "Sabaku no Gaara." he said.

"Yes. And you are?" asked Gaara.

"Asuma, a jounin." answered Asuma. "Do you have any thought on this situation?

"Actually, I do. We have to gather everyone that we care about to this location. They're all stuck in the same dream. When we finish doing that, we get to throw water on them." said Gaara.

"Why don't we throw water on them individually?" asked Asuma.

"Because that would be too easy." said Gaara simply.

Asuma nodded, and the two split up. Asuma decided to find Gai while he was at it, and tell him to look too.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty: Tenten and Naruto

"Let's go look for the others, Naruto." said Tenten.

"Sure, dattebayo! Where are they?" asked Naruto.

"Uh…Neji fell down in a pit and got trapped in a net right before I got to the giant banana." said Tenten.

"Sasukura." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Tenten.

"Sasukura. The banana's name is Sasukura." explained Naruto.

"How do you know that?" asked Tenten.

"The banana told me, dattebayo! These are its exact words: 'I am Uchino…Uchino Sasukura.'" said Naruto.

Just then, Tenten and Naruto were right next to the pit that Neji had fallen into and then had gotten trapped in a net.

"He's in…there? That's…a long way down…" said Naruto, glancing at the pit that was about twenty feet deep. At the bottom, Neji was in the net.

"Hi Neji! I ate the banana named Uchino Sasukura and saved Naruto!" said Tenten, waving at Neji.

"Shut up, banana freak, and get me out of here!" said Neji.

Tenten found a kunai and threw it at Neji, breaking the net. "Great, now how am I supposed to get up?" asked Neji.

Tenten and Naruto exchanged glances. "Climb…?" suggested Naruto.

"I don't want to." said Neji.

Suddenly, Naruto slid down the pit, grabbed Neji, and gestured for Neji so that he could give him a piggy back ride.

"No." said Neji.

"Come on, Neji! There's no other way up!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." Neji reluctantly climbed on Naruto's back, and Naruto went up the pit really fast. Then Neji got off.

"Who's next?" asked Naruto, who wasn't tired at all.

"Sasuke." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Let's go!" said Naruto, ignoring them.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one: Tenten, Naruto, and Neji

"How did Sasuke fall in the pit, anyway?" asked Naruto.

"He just did." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. Sasuke only fell because of Tenana's incredibly high potassium level." said Neji.

"How come he didn't try getting out?" asked Naruto.

"We're trying to be like Shikamaru and not do anything all day." answered Neji.

"Which is completely ridiculous because Shikamaru does use jutsus when he has to!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. We don't have to, so we're not doing anything." said Neji.

They reached Sasuke's pit.

"Hi Sasuke!" called out Naruto.

"I just noticed something." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"We passed Ino and didn't take her down from the tree and free her from the net." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Why don't you go and get Ino, Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"Fine, dattebayo…" Naruto left to get Ino.

"So how do we get Sasuke out?" asked Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Do something." said Sasuke.

"No." said Neji.

"I'm getting tired of this stupid pit." said Sasuke.

"That's your problem." said Neji.

"Try climbing out, Sasuke." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I don't want to climb out." said Sasuke.

"If you don't, Naruto will give you a piggy-back ride." said Neji.

With that, Sasuke hurriedly climbed out.

As soon as he finished that, Naruto came back with Ino.

"Naruto just threw the kunai to release me, and the idiot stood right under me so I fell on him!" said Ino angrily.

"It hurt too…" said Naruto.

"At least he broke the fall…" said Ino.

"That's nothing. I actually had to climb out of the pit on my own!" said Sasuke.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Neji.

"Because Gaara told us to gather everyone!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two: Getting Lee

"Too bad we actually have to find people instead of sending them off…" said Ino.

"Yeah…" agreed Sasuke, who enjoyed doing that as well.

"This is so much more work!" complained Ino.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"How are we going to find anyone?" asked Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Naruto.

"It took us hours to just find Naruto!" complained Sasuke.

"And you guys just passed me after finding Neji." grumbled Ino.

"Well…We needed Sasuke…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"We had to save everyone in the pits first." said Naruto.

"Which is why we passed you." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Let's look for Lee first." said Ino.

"If we were Lee, where would we be…" said Tenten thoughtfully.

"Shut up, banana freak. We'd obviously be somewhere that involved Gai-sensei." said Neji.

"Or thick eyebrows." said Naruto.

"A store that only sold green jumpsuits." added Ino.

"With a barber that only knew how to cut hair in Gai-sensei's hair style." put in Sasuke.

"With a banana tree…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. You're going much too far, Tenana." said Neji.

"Why Tenana?" whined Tenten.

"Banana and Tenten." said Naruto.

"At least bananas are healthy! They're better then ramen!" said Tenten, pointing at Naruto angrily.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Tomatoes are better than bananas." said Sasuke quietly.

"No." said Ino.

"Never." said Neji.

"Tomatoes are only good with ramen." said Naruto.

"Bananas are way cooler!" said Tenten.

"Just…shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Back to Lee…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"That's really annoying…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak…" said Neji.

"I'll bet Lee's in a room full of portraits of Gai-sensei and is admiring them at this very minute!" said Ino.

"Let's put money on that!" said Sasuke.

"Okay…now everyone think of a room like that." said Ino.

"Do we have to?" asked Naruto.

"You can stay here if you want." said Sasuke.

"Never mind!" said Naruto.

They teleported to the room, and found Lee there, looking at a particular portrait of Gai hugging a turtle.

"I win! Fork over the money!" said Ino.

Sasuke reluctantly handed over a particularly large sum of money.

"Huh? What are all of you doing here? Oh, look Gai-sensei, there's Naruto! My youth has found Naruto!" said Lee happily.

"Actually, Tenana found him." said Neji.

"Don't call me that!" said Tenten, frustrated.

"Do you prefer 'banana freak'?" asked Neji.

Tenten shut up after that comment.

"Why did everyone come here?" asked Lee.

"To find you." said Ino.

"But you could've chosen a different place, say maybe with life-size dolls of Gai-sensei or something." said Sasuke.

"You're just a sore loser." commented Ino.

"We're trying to find everyone because Gaara told us to." said Tenten, recapping everything.

"Thank you for clearing that up for me, Tenana! Now our youthful passion shall shine together!" said Lee, his eyes burning with the passionate youth.

"Passionate fool." said Neji.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three: Getting Sakura

"Let's look for Sakura-san next!" said Lee.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" agreed Naruto.

"Oh, right, Sasuke turned Sakura away and called her annoying." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"So where would she be right now?" asked Naruto.

"You're her best friend. Where would she be, Ino?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh…polishing her forehead?" suggested Ino.

"That works! Where would she do something like that?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe at the hot springs?" suggested Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"She's _obviously_ polishing her youthful forehead at a cemetery!" said Lee.

"That makes sense! Let's go to a cemetery!" agreed Ino.

They thought about going to a cemetery, and closed their eyes. Suddenly, they were there.

Sakura was sniffing, and tears were falling down freely. Her eyes widened when she saw the group.

"Sasuke-kun…you're back…" she said, still crying.

"You…were crying that whole time?" asked Sasuke, dumbfounded.

"What did you do to her, Sasuke?" asked Naruto angrily.

Sasuke shrugged. "I called her annoying."

"That's it?" asked Naruto. He looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Well…make her stop crying so we can go!" said Ino.

"What should I say?" asked Sasuke. He was already starting to look uninterested.

"Offer her one of my jumpsuits!" said Lee, showing Sasuke one of his extra jumpsuits.

"That's okay." said Sasuke.

"Say you'll give her a banana when we wake up from this dream!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Threaten her with a kunai!" said Ino.

"Won't that make her cry more?" asked Naruto.

"Hm…" said Sasuke, considering that option.

"Offer her ramen!" said Naruto.

"I'm right here you know…" said Sakura quietly, although she didn't stop crying.

Sasuke walked up to her. "Your forehead never looked better." he said.

"Really, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stopped crying, and gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah. Have you been polishing it?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. "I was in a cemetery after all, so I had to look my best."

Then Sakura gestured to a grave. "That one popped up a little while ago."

"Here lies Uchino Sasukura." read Ino.

"That's the banana you ate!" said Naruto to Tenten.

"How sweet, it's our names combined!" said Sakura, hugging Sasuke. Sasuke tried not to call her annoying to prevent the previous episode from occurring again.

After a few moments of silence, Sakura took the hint and got off of Sasuke.

"Uchino Sasukura…but if Tenana ate it, what lies here?" asked Neji.

"The peels." said Ino.

"Peels full of youth!" said Lee.

"Should we bother looking for someone else? I like this cemetery…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Wait…didn't you eat the peels too?" asked Naruto.

"Come to think of it…" Tenten had a brief flashback of her peeling Sasukura, eating it, and then going back for the peels because she was so excited about the huge banana.

"Yes, I did." said Tenten finally.

"Shut up, banana freak."

"What lies there then?" asked Ino fearfully.

"Sa-sasukura's ghost!" stuttered Sasuke.

"We have to get out of here fast! Sasukura alive was scary enough!" said Naruto.

"Okay, okay! So who should we go after next before Sasukura rises from the dead to haunt us forever?" asked Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"What about Kankurou?" suggested Ino.

"Where would he be?" asked Sasuke, remembering that Kankurou was the most boring.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from Sasukura's grave.

"Anywhere! Let's go to a cave!" said Naruto quickly.

They thought about the cave and teleported there as fast as they could.


	24. Chapter 24

Heh, didn't update in a while…but it's not like many people read this anyway, so what does that matter? By the way, I messed up posting in the past few chapters, so if there were some weird mistakes when you read it, it should be fixed now.

Chapter Twenty-four: Getting Kankurou

Kankurou was sitting in the cave without doing anything. He was counting the amount of rocks in the ceiling.

He stood up when the group appeared.

"Hi Kankurou! We found Naruto!" said Ino, pointing at Naruto.

"About time." said Kankurou.

"Gaara told us to gather everyone!" put in Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Gaara? And he didn't take anyone with him to leave this weird dream?" asked Kankurou.

"No." said Naruto. "That would've been too easy!"

"Exactly! You're weird, Kankurou!" said Sakura.

"Sakura-san…he's not just weird…he is weird with youth!" Lee flashed a smile.

"I am not weird!" argued Kankurou.

"Sure you're not…" said Neji.

"You're like Tenten." said Sasuke.

"If you're not weird, what were you doing in a cave?" asked Ino.

"Well…I wasn't wanted and I just found myself here." said Kankurou.

"But now you're wanted, so let's get out of here!" said Sakura.

"Before Sasukura finds us…" said Neji in a scary voice.

Everyone huddled around Neji.

"It all started when Sasuke and Sakura ran away from a huge banana. The banana named itself Uchino Sasukura, and Tenana ate it to higher her potassium level. Soon, Sasukura will get revenge and dye someone's hair purple. Sasukura is out to kill a certain woman…Tenana." said Neji.

Tenten gasped. "But…I was hungry…"

"Shut up, banana freak. You weren't hungry, you're just obsessed."

"I am NOT!"

"Yes you are. You're as obsessed as Kankurou is weird." said Ino.

"I'm not weird!" argued Kankurou.

"Let's go before Sasukura gets Tenten!" said Sakura.

"Sure, dattebayo!" said Naruto.

"Let's find Kiba next." said Sasuke.

"Where would Kiba be?" asked Naruto.

"Ino usually knows this." said Sasuke.

"Hmm…Kiba should be having a picnic on top of the Hokage statues!" said Ino after a few seconds.

"Your youthful brain has never failed us before!" said Lee.

"Hell yeah!" said Sakura. "Let's go!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five: Getting Kiba and Akamaru

"I still don't know how to get down, Akamaru." said Kiba.

Akamaru barked, noticing that the group had arrived.

"We're saved, Akamaru!" said Kiba happily.

"A picnic basket!" said Ino. "I was right!"

"How do you do that?" asked Sakura.

"I'm just better than you." explained Ino.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Kiba.

"The cave that Kankurou was in." answered Sasuke.

"What was he doing in a cave?" asked Kiba.

"Looking for Naruto." said Lee.

"That's me!" said Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto!" said Kiba. "What happened to the giant banana?"

"Tenana ate it." said Neji.

"And the peels." said Ino.

"Now Sasukura's ghost is after us." said Sakura.

"Sakura-san, you have to introduce Sasukura first. The banana's name is Uchino Sasukura." explained Lee.

"And it's after Tenana." said Neji.

"It's evil." said Sasuke.

"Wait…Tenten ate the peels?" asked Kiba, astonished.

"And the rest of it." said Ino.

"Tenana's amazing like that." said Neji.

"Why thank you, Neji." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

Tenten fumed in silence.

"Déjà vu." said Sasuke.

"Shouldn't we look for the others now?" asked Kiba. Akamaru barked.

"You caught on quick." said Kankurou.

"Yeah, we had to explain it to everyone." said Naruto.

"Let's get Kakashi-sensei next." said Sasuke.

"Guys, I don't feel too good…" said Tenten, who had suddenly paled.

"Shut up, banana freak. Sasukura must know where we are." said Neji.

"Quick, let's go!" said Naruto.

"Where is he, Ino?" asked Sasuke.

"Must be at a barbecue restaurant!" said Ino. The group thought about it, and they teleported.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six: Getting Kakashi

Kakashi finished eating a long time ago, but was still sitting at his table and reading a book. He didn't even look up when everyone arrived.

"My, my…you took your time to get here." said Kakashi.

"We brought Naruto with us!" said Kiba.

"And Kankurou." said Sakura.

"Why did you bring Kankurou?" asked Kakashi.

"I can see when I'm not wanted…" said Kankurou, fuming.

"There, there…don't give up and show your youth more often, and you'll be as accepted as me!" said Lee, patting Kankurou on the back.

"Or eat bananas!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. Don't pay any attention to her." said Neji.

Suddenly, the air grew cold.

"What is this ominous feeling?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh…Kankurou?" suggested Kiba.

"No…" said Kakashi.

"It's Sasukura, I'm sure of it." said Sasuke.

"How does it always find us?" moaned Naruto.

"It must be full of springtime youth!" said Lee.

"It really wants revenge, Tenana." said Neji.

"Maybe you should've eaten Sasukura slower." said Naruto.

"You brought the ghost banana here?" asked Kakashi angrily. "Why did you do that?"

"It's not us." said Sasuke.

"It's Tenten." said Kiba.

"The banana hates Tenten." said Ino.

"Let's go." said Kakashi.

"Let's get Shikamaru, Temari, and Chouji." said Sakura.

"What are they doing?" asked Kakashi.

"That's easy. They're playing shougi." said Sasuke.

"But where?" asked Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Ino?" asked Kankurou.

"Hmm…They should be at Asuma's house!" said Ino.

"Great! Let's go!" said Naruto.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven: Getting Shikamaru, Temari and Chouji

Shikamaru had only let Temari win once, and after that, they couldn't play much because Chouji was continuously yelling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Chouji, without showing any signs of stopping.

"Why didn't you bring extra chips, Chouji?" asked Shikamaru, annoyed.

"Shut your friend up, Shikamaru." said Temari. Her's and Shikamaru's ears were ringing.

"I can't…too troublesome." said Shikamaru.

The group with Naruto came by just then.

"Yo." said Kakashi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." yelled Chouji.

Ino walked up to Chouji and punched him. Chouji stopped yelling.

"That hurt, Ino…" said Chouji.

"Good." said Ino.

"So you found Naruto after all." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah! That's me!" said Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" asked Temari.

"Gaara told us to get everyone together." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I knew it! Gaarais going to save the day!" said Temari.

"Because he's Gaara." said Kankurou.

"I'm sure there was an easier way though." said Sakura.

Temari nodded. "Probably."

"But he is Gaara." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Yeah, if you didn't eat Sasukura's peels, it probably wouldn't have turned into a ghost." said Ino.

"And it wouldn't have been out to get you." said Sasuke.

"You're going to have purple hair." said Kakashi, turning a page in his book.

"I'm guessing the banana is Sasukura?" asked Temari.

"Not just Sasukura! Uchino…Uchino Sasukura!" said Naruto.

"That's my thing!" protested Sasuke.

"We know. You usually say, Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke." said Ino.

"But it's the banana's turn to shine with passion and youth!" said Lee.

"That banana was delicious…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"We should probably hurry before Sasukura finds us." said Kiba.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"I need something to eat…" said Chouji.

"Too bad." said Sasuke.

"Stupid Sasukura actually makes us hurry…" said Ino.

"Yeah, it took us forever to find Naruto but at least we enjoyed it…" said Sasuke.

Just then, the ominous feeling took over them.

"Sasukura right? Let's go." said Temari.

"Yeah, before I get purple hair." said Tenten.

"Who should we find now?" asked Sakura.

"How about…Old lady Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"And Orochimaru." said Sasuke.

"Why Orochimaru?" asked Kiba.

"Orochimaru's cool." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Just to warn you…right before doing the forced sleep jutsu, Orochimaru hit his head." said Sasuke.

"Where would they be?" asked Kakashi. "Hurry."

"Um…in a gambling den!" said Ino.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight: Getting Tsunade and Orochimaru

Tsunade was blushing lightly, and had chugged down a bit too much sake. She was wavering and hiccupping.

She and Orochimaru were now playing cards. Apparently, they both lost and won the same amount of times, and now they didn't owe each other a single cent.

Tsunade looked up when the group showed up. "Oh, hello."

"Hi Old Lady Tsunade!" said Naruto.

"Not in public Naruto!" said Tsunade loudly, making a fist.

"Konnichiwa again, Jiraiya." said Orochimaru to Naruto.

"He really did hit his head." said Sakura. Suddenly, Orochimaru caught sight of Sasuke.

"Oh, Sarutobi-sensei! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke whacked Orochimaru on the head.

"Sasuke-kun? What's going on here?" asked Orochimaru.

"You interrupted our game!" said Tsunade, annoyed at Naruto and Sasuke.

Orochimaru put down the cards and got up. "That's enough, Tsunade."

"Oh, fine." Tsunade reluctantly put down the cards too.

"Let's go before Sasukura gets here!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"We should really exorcize Sasukura or something…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" agreed Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji. "Let's find the others first before we do anything to Sasukura."

"Sasukura?" asked Tsunade.

Orochimaru patted Tsunade on the back. "Kids." he explained.

Tsunade nodded.

The ominous feeling was back. Everyone felt a chill down their backs.

"Sasukura…" said Kakashi.

"She is draining away my youth!" said Lee.

"We have to go! Now!" said Sakura.

"Hurry Ino. We have to find everyone else." said Sasuke.

"Understood! Naruto's apartment!" said Ino.

"Why would anyone else be there?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto's kitchen!" elaborated Ino.

"Will everyone be able to fit?" asked Kiba.

"I hope so." said Neji.

"Ino hasn't been wrong before." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

They teleported. Even Tsunade and Orochimaru.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine: Getting Kurenai, Kabuto, Hinata, and Shino

The group found the remaining four cramped and stuck under Naruto's apartment's table.

Then the group themselves got cramped.

"Why'd you guys choose this place out of every place to go?" asked Sakura, annoyed.

"We didn't choose! The place chose us!" said Kabuto.

"Kabuto, get out of there!" ordered Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, if I could I would've done so a long time ago…" said Kabuto.

"At least we're stuck with our hero, Kabuto-sama." said Hinata.

"Yes. I will always be grateful to Kabuto-sama." said Shino.

"I kinda feel left out…my whole team is stuck under the table without me." said Kiba.

"Trust me, you don't want to be here." said Kurenai.

"Mind getting us out now?" demanded Kabuto.

"Oh, right." said Ino.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Kankurou.

"Yes." said Sasuke.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, you want me to tell you?" asked Sasuke.

"…Tell us, Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura slowly.

"We should all form a line and grab them out." said Sasuke.

"Let's youthfully defy the laws of physics because this apartment is too small to do that!" said Lee.

"Are you sure that we'd be defying the laws of physics?" asked Temari.

Chouji raided Naruto's kitchen while everyone was talking and found a few bags of chips. They were labeled, 'Give to Chouji for his birthday'.

Tenten also raided the kitchen and found bananas.

"Do you want some, Ino?" asked Chouji.

"Sure, Chouji!" Ino and Chouji munched on chips.

"Tenten…so much potassium…" protested Neji.

"I'm sure Kabuto-sama wouldn't approve." said Hinata.

"I don't." said Kabuto.

"Will you get us out now?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about you." said Sasuke.

Everyone formed a line. Orochimaru was at the beginning. Everyone pulled on Orochimaru, and soon, Hinata, Shino, Kabuto, and Kurenai were freed.

Tenten ate the bananas to celebrate.

Ino and Chouji stared at Tenten in astonishment, and looked at their chips sadly, since it didn't _nearly _have the same effect as Tenten's addiction.

Neji frowned at Tenten, and so did Lee and Kabuto.

Then the ominous feeling hit them again.

"We got everyone, so let's get out of here." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"When we get out, we have to think about how to exorcise that banana." said Ino.

They teleported to the forest again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Getting rid of the banana

"I know a thing or two about exorcism." said Orochimaru.

"Do you know about exorcizing bananas?" asked Temari.

"Really big ones?" added Sasuke.

"Bananas that want to dye people's hair purple?" supplied Ino.

"Of course." said Orochimaru. "What were the bananas last words?"

"'I shall get my revenge!'" said Naruto, who was the only one who understood the banana.

"Revenge on who?" asked Orochimaru.

"Tenana." said Neji.

"Is that her real name?" asked Orochimaru.

"No." said Sasuke.

"It's Tenten." said Kiba.

"Does she have a last name?" asked Orochimaru.

"Not that we know of." said Kankurou.

"Tenten will be used to lure Uchino Sasukura here." said Orochimaru.

"S…scary…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. This is all your fault." said Neji.

"Yeah. Shouldn't have eaten the peels." said Ino.

"Everyone should form a circle around Tenten, and Tenten should stand in the middle." said Orochimaru.

"How troublesome." said Shikamaru, as they made a circle around Tenten.

"Who were the ones who met the banana in the first place?" asked Orochimaru.

"Sasuke and Sakura." answered Naruto.

Orochimaru then whispered what they should do.

Sasuke and Sakura joined Tenten in the middle of the circle, and Neji insisted that he go too. Orochimaru told Naruto to go too because he was the only one who understood the banana.

Soon all of them felt the all-too-familiar chill.

The ghost of the giant banana was holding a ghostly pail of purple dye, a comb, and a hair dryer.

"Sasukura wants you and Sakura-chan to introduce it formally to everyone." said Naruto to Sasuke.

"Fine." said Sasuke.

Everyone stared at Sasuke.

"Sasukura says now." elaborated Naruto.

"Oh!" said Sasuke. "Everybody, Sasukura…Uchino Sasukura has arrived."

"And Uchino Sasukura, Tenten is all yours!" said Sakura.

Tenten was having an inner conflict on whether to look hungry or to look scared.

The banana inched towards Tenten.

"Before you…scar me for life…" started Tenten.

"Sasukura says to go on!" said Naruto.

"Do you have any other goals so that you can…ah…move on?" asked Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." spoke up Neji.

"This is dumb, Orochimaru." said Kiba.

"Not to mention troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"It was either this or use jutsus." said Orochimaru calmly.

"Good point." said Ino. "This way seems much better."

"Tenten might be stuck in this dream forever." said Chouji.

"It's okay, it's only Tenten." said Temari.

"She's not as important as Kabuto-sama!" said Hinata.

"Kids." said Tsunade.

Orochimaru nodded. "I wonder what Kabuto did."

Kabuto shrugged.

"You're our hero, Kabuto-sama!" said Hinata and Shino together.

"You have more freak friends, Tenana!" said Neji.

Tenten glared at him.

"Naruto, is the banana going to say anything?" asked Kankurou.

"Why must you always be on task?" asked Temari.

"Because Kankurou's weird." said Ino.

"Definitely." said Sasuke.

"You have another weird friend, Tenana! You're so popular!" said Neji.

"Why thank you, Neji." said Tenten sarcastically.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I am NOT weird!" yelled Kankurou.

"Sure you're not." said Ino.

"Guys, Sasukura says to shut up." said Naruto.

"For good reason." said Tsunade. She drank more sake.

"Is that water, Hokage-sama?" asked Lee.

"What, this?" asked Tsunade, showing Lee another sake bottle.

"Yes, that!" said Lee.

"He's underage, isn't he?" asked Orochimaru.

Tsunade hicupped. "But he thinks it's water." She handed Lee the bottle, who drank it thirstily.

"That's…not good…" said Neji slowly.

"I don't think that was the best idea Tsunade…especially during an exorcism." said Orochimaru.

"Oops." said Tsunade.

Lee started to get wild and ran around Tenten crazily. Everyone tried to stay out of his way because Lee really hurts when he's drunk. He napped a few times during his craziness, but the exorcism went on with everyone trying to ignore him.

Every time they tried to move the circle, Lee followed.

"That wasn't one of our Hokage's brightest moments…" said Sakura.

"Sasukura says that it's not finished." said Naruto.

"What's it going to do?" asked Tenten.

As soon as she said that, a ghostly force held her down. Ten minutes later, Tenten had purple hair.

"Wow…" said Sakura.

"It matches my outfit!" said Ino.

"It's a slightly lighter shade than that, Ino." said Chouji.

"How would you know?" asked Shikamaru.

"Chouji's special." said Kankurou.

"Just like you're weird." said Temari.

"And how Tenana's a banana freak." said Neji.

"And how Lee's drunk." said Kiba.

"And Kabuto-sama's a hero!" said Hinata and Shino.

"Why do they like you so much again?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know…something about a beetle…" said Kabuto.

"Fly." corrected Shino.

"How come Sasukura's still here?" asked Sasuke.

"What more does it want from me?" asked Tenten, ready to pull out her hideous colored hair.

"Shut up, banana freak."

"It wants to…find Tenten a last name!" Naruto translated.

"Well, Tenten _really does_ need one." said Kiba. Just then, Lee punched Kiba for no reason, and Kiba blacked out.

"Gai-sensei, I did it! I…I won against your eternal rival, Kakashi-sensei!" said Lee.

"I'm still here…" said Kakashi, who was reading the whole time.

"How many pages does that book have? Either you're a slow reader, or it's like an encyclopedia…" commented Kurenai.

"It's the special edition of Graphic Flirting!" said Kakashi.

"You have no life." said Sasuke.

"Wow, coming from Sasuke…" said Ino.

"That's pretty harsh." finished Kankurou.

"You're saying I have no life?" asked Sasuke coldly.

"You have to admit, Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura.

Sasuke glared at her, and she almost broke into tears, but not quite. Sasuke looked taken aback for a moment, and then he gave her an even colder glare. This time, Sakura did start to cry. However, no one seemed to be paying attention to her.

"Sasukura said that we still didn't find Tenten a last name." said Naruto.

"Good point." said Orochimaru.

"I have a last name! I just can't tell anyone what it is!" said Tenten lamely.

"Oh sure." said Temari.

"Well, what's _your's and Kankurou's _last name?" countered Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. She obviously doesn't want to share that." said Neji.

"Sure, take her side." said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Gaara has a last name!" said Kankurou.

"Yeah, Sabaku no Gaara!" said Temari.

"Gaara of the Desert!" added Kurenai.

"What kind of last name is that?" asked Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. At least they have a last name!" said Neji.

"I doubt that it's Temari of the Desert and Kankurou of the Desert!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. It's not nice to make fun of people's names." said Neji.

"What about Kabuto?" asked Tenten.

"What about Kabuto-sama?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, Kabuto-sama doesn't need a last name!" said Hinata.

"Kabuto probably already has one!" said Naruto.

"Even N-N-Naruto-kun agrees!" said Hinata.

"Well…what about Orochimaru?" asked Tenten hopelessly.

"Orochimaru-sama has kept that secret for years!" said Kabuto.

"Yeah, and he's too important to bother about his last name." said Sasuke.

"What he said!" agreed Naruto.

"You just can't remember what I said, idiot." said Sasuke.

"Tsunade then?" tried Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

Tsunade hiccupped. "I'm the granddaughter of the first Hokage, what do I need a last name for?"

"Good point!" said Sakura.

"Um…Un…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"You can't win, Tenten!" said Ino.

"Yeah, there's no one else that you can say doesn't have a last name!" said Kurenai.

"There's YOU!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Tomatoes are cool." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke…just make fun of Tenana." said Neji.

"Fine." said Sasuke.

"Anyway, Kurenai-sensei doesn't have a last name!" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I'm too perfect to have a last name!" said Kurenai.

"Does Sasukura have any suggestions?" asked Kakashi.

"I never said I _wanted _a last name!" protested Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak. People like you need last names." said Neji.

"Sasukura is thinking, maybe…Uzuuga!" said Naruto. (Note 1)

"Uzuuga Tenana? But Uzuuga rhymes with Hyuuga, so no." said Neji.

"What about Kanrochimaru?" suggested Kankurou. (Note 2)

"No." said Sasuke.

"Do we have to combine names?" asked Ino tiredly.

"It worked when it was combining mine and Sasuke's names!" said Sakura.

"W-what about Kabuto Tenten?" asked Hinata.

"In honor of the great Kabuto-sama!" said Shino and Kiba.

"No." said Kakashi.

Akamaru barked. "We are not naming it after you!" said Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba, when did you wake up?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, didn't Lee knock you down?" asked Shikamaru.

"I woke up." said Kiba simply.

"Tomatoesuke Tenten." said Sasuke.

"That sounds cool! Let's do it!" said Sakura.

"No. Even though tomatoes aren't that bad." said Chouji.

"Yes they are." said Hinata quietly.

"Only Kabuto-sama can save you from them, Hinata." said Kiba, patting Hinata on the back.

"Besides, tomatoes and bananas don't go together." said Neji.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Tenten desperately.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"I have an idea!" said Sasuke.

Everyone looked at him, despite their bad case of déjà vu.

"Oh, should I share it?" asked Sasuke, mildly surprised.

"Please do, Sasuke-kun." said Orochimaru. Then he and Tsunade shared a quick glance and the phrase, "kids".

"Let's name her…Tenana Tenten!" said Sasuke.

The group cheered.

"That's your best idea yet, Sasuke!" said Ino.

"But that was originally my idea!" said Neji.

"We _accomplished _something!" said Kankurou, surprised. He accidently sat on Lee while he was asleep, and Lee stopped being drunk under his weight. Then they explained what happened to Lee.

"I don't want to be called Tenana for the rest of my life!" whined Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

"Sasukura says it fits you!" said Naruto.

"Everyone, wave to Uchino Sasukura! It's leaving now that its mission is complete!" announced Orochimaru.

Everyone waved, and the chill feeling left them.

"I'm going to miss Sasukura." said Sakura.

"You will, but I still have purple hair…" said Tenten.

"Shut up, banana freak." said Neji.

Shikamaru yawned. "It's about time this dream finishes."

End of Chapter Thirty.

Note 1: Uzuuga is Uzumaki plus Hyuuga.

Note 2: Kanrochimaru is Kankurou plus Orochimaru


	31. Chapter 31

Final chapter of the story! I hope you liked it, and I'd like a review please, since this is the last chapter and all...

Chapter thirty-one: Gai, awake

"That's the last of the bodies!" said Gai, making a heroic pose and dumping the last body in Naruto's training field.

"Good." said Gaara. "Asuma and I will dump water on everyone. You punch them awake."

"Sounds good!" said Gai, flashing a smile. Gaara wore sunglasses, so it didn't affect him. Asuma was color blind, so the smile didn't bother him either, although logically that doesn't make sense.

Then Gaara took off the sunglasses.

Gaara and Asuma used a jutsu to splash water on everybody, while Gai punched them as hard as he could.

Only the people that really mattered, of course.

Right before everyone woke up, Asuma was pick pocketing again. He found a package of instant ramen in Naruto's sweater's pocket and got excited.

"You're not stealing from Naruto, are you?" asked Gaara.

"N-no…" Asuma tried to pretend that he didn't do anything or Gaara might get the wrong idea.

"Good, because I am." said Gaara. He took the package of instant ramen.

Soon, everyone was awake, shortly after the stealing episode.

Even Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto were in the same training area.

Neji was the first to awake, followed by Tenten.

He moaned as he woke up, and tiredly stood. Tenten just sat up.

"I think we learned something from that dream." said Tenten.

Neji nodded. "Shut up, banana freak. We learned your full name."

Tenten looked around for a mirror. When Sakura woke up, Sakura lent her hers.

"Here you are, Tenana Tenten." Sakura had said.

Tenten was considerably annoyed, but she would be stuck with that name forevermore. When she looked at her hair however, she screamed.

It was purple, and it wouldn't wash out no matter how hard she tried.

The End

Now tell me one thing...should there be a sequel? Because I wrote the beginning of such a story...but I'm not sure if I should bother. So what do _you_ think?

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope this got a few laughs out of you!


End file.
